Lion King 3: The Great Kings
Lion King 3 '''is a sequel to '''Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, taking place two weeks after. The story centers around Simba's struggle against another king named Zama, Scar's true son. Zama poses an overwhelming threat and threatens to overthrow Simba and reestablish Scar's pawprints on the Pride Lands. To overcome this threat, Simba must face two obstacles: loyalty between his family and his kingdom, and Zama's thirst for revenge. Plot The film starts off with Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, and Kopa (Simba's son from the end of The Lion King) proudly looking over the Pride Lands. Kiara makes a remark that one day, she will rule the Pride Lands, alongside Kovu and Kopa. In the middle of the Outlands, many prides still remain loyal to Scar. They are led by his son, Zama. He and his clans (prides) never took Scar's death so lightly. WIthout Zira or Kovu, Zama becomes Scar's last heir. Easily paranoid with his hate towards the Pride Lands, Zama calls his trusted lieutenant Minos to search the Pride Lands for any news. Minos overlooks the Pride Lands and comes across Kiara, who is still trying to hunt. Her unsucessful attempts trigger a stampede (similar to the one in the original film) and Kiara nearly lost her life. She was saved by Minos. Simba arrives and despite the fact that Minos is an Outsider, he allows him to enter the Pride Lands in gratitude for saving Kiara. Minos is welcomed as a guest, with Zama and Ishida watching on a nearby cliff. They take this as an act of treachery against the Outsiders and they made plans to kill Minos. Meanwhile, Minos returns to the Outlands, despite Simba and Kiara's attempts to persuade him to stay. But this will be the last time he will see the Pride Lands. As he enters the Outlands, all of the clans closed in on him. Zama, Ishida, and Naomasa (Zama's daughter) take Minos' helping of Kiara as an act against Scar. They tell him that they have no desire for traitors. Minos comes to disbelieve the accusations, claiming that he has always been loyal to Scar. But his words mean nothing now. Zama, Ishida, and Naomasa cast him as a traitor and orders the clans to surround and kill Minos. Before he dies, Minos softly tells Zama that he will never be the ruler of the Pride Lands. The next day, Nala takes Kiara, Kopa, and Kovu on a hunt. After making a few more mistakes, Kiara finally succeeded in catching her prey. But the hunt was interrupted by an ambush from Zama, Ishida, and a clan of lions. They intended on taking Kovu. Nala tells Kiara to keep Kovu safe and she was forced to fend off the attackers by herself. But the Outlanders refused to give up so easily and they started inflicting wounds on Nala until Zama orders them to stop. Surrounded on all sides, Nala personally confronts Zama, who attempts to convince Nala to join at his side by continuosly taunting her on how Simba persuaded her to protect Kovu.